The Naruto Ninja Talk Show!
by Makiko Sanjo
Summary: Hello everyone! Makiko, Diasuke, and Sophie Tamiro are back in an all new Talk Show. Even though they try to have a normal show, something always ends up going wrong. Randomness at first but a plot is forming. R&R Based off of Naruto Christmas Special
1. Chapter 1

Hello. This is Makiko here saying that Sophie (Tamiro) and I used to have a Christmas Special, however do to events...we had to delete it. Anyway, this is my new addition/idea. I hope you viewers will enjoy and review. Thanks. ^^

P.s Everyone who isnt anime, is based off of real life people.

P.s.s Prepare for alot of randomness...enjoy!

**---------------------------------------**

**Naruto Talk Time Special**

Announcer: _Loud booming voice. _Now introducing the main stars of the show…Sophie and Makiko!

_The two girls walk onstage. Makiko is waving wildly to the audience while Sophie takes center stage._

Sophie: _stretches. _Wow, that was a great vacation! Makiko, get over here.

Makiko: Okay, okay…Tamiro, why did you change your name?

Sophie: It's Sophie now and because, I wanted to. Anyway, where's Orochimaru?

Makiko: _looks around. _He's unpacking all the stuff. He be here once he's done.

_Sophie looks down and shakes her head slightly._

Sophie: Great, here we go again.

_Diasuke walks onstage and joins Makiko and Sophie._

Diasuke: Yo, what's up? Got married yet? You and Kabuto?

Sophie: _turns red. _No!!! I don't like Kabuto! No one did. ANYWAY, let us welcome our first guest. Give a big warm welcome to Ryuk.

Ryuk: Good evening Sophie. I thought you guys were doing a Christmas Special? Hey do you have any apples?

Sophie: _Sighs. _No I don't, but yes we were but, many things came up. Diasuke got out of the hospital, we had to bring GaaraNotLee back to life, and we went on a much needed vacation.

Makiko: Hi Ryuk! So are you ready for your interview?

_Sophie and Diasuke look at each other._

Sophie and Diasuke: Interview?!

Makiko: Yeah, since we are not a Christmas Special anymore, I thought that we should interview people since this IS a talk show.

_Sophie and Diasuke shrug before running offstage to grab a few chairs to sit on. Makiko pulls out a notebook and faces Ryuk._

Makiko: Let's get this started...so what is your name?

Ryuk: You know my name.

Makiko: TELL ME YOUR NAME!

Ryuk: My name's Ryuk...

Makiko: Hello Ryuk. Now what is your 'occupyation'?

Sophie: Umm, don't you mean occupation?

Makiko: That's what I said, 'occupyation'.

Ryuk: I'm a death god.

_Diasuke begins to get bored and takes things into his own hands._

Diasuke: Makiko, this is going nowhere...let me see the notebook.

_Diasuke grabs the notebook out of her hands and Makiko tackles him for it back._

Makiko: Give me my notebook!!!!

Diasuke: Hey there are poems in here.

Makiko: NO, don't read them!

_Makiko and Diasuke continue to fight on the floor while Ryuk watches. Sophie begins to call offstage._

Sophie: Orochimaru! Get you butt out here! Makiko and Diasuke are fighting!

_Orochimaru emerges from offstage and picks up Makiko. However, he kicks Diasuke in the stomach and the notebook is thrown into Sophies hands. She starts to flip through it._

Sophie: What is so important about this notebook?

_Orochimaru quickly snatches it out of her hands._

Orochimaru: Never, ever touch this notebook. Makiko I told you to keep it hidden.

Makiko: _Begins to play innocent. _Sorry but I wanted to read it.

Ryuk: Umm, I'm still here...

Diasuke: Ow, I think you broke my ribs...

_Everyone is yelling and screaming and Sophie can't take it anymore._

Sophie: Everyone shut up!!!!

_Everyone shuts up and looks at Sophie._

Sophie: First off, Ryuk come back a different time.

Ryuk: But...

Sophie: NOW!

_Ryuk floats off the stage and you hear the backdoor open and close._

Sophie: Okay, now Makiko and Orochimaru keep all writing offstage. Diasuke, stop encouraging people to hurt you, we're still paying off your last hospital bill. Got it?

_Everyone remains quiet for a short period before they all start yelling and screaming again._

Sophie: _slouches onto her chair. _I give up.

Orochimaru: That's it! I will be in our room. Don't ask for me until Diasuke apologizes! Right Makiko?

Makiko: Right! I'm coming too!

_They walk offstage and a door is heard slamming in the distance._

Diasuke: Sophie?

Sophie: _sigh. _What...?

Diasuke: Can I lead the show now until Makiko comes back?

Sophie: I don't care...lets just invite everyone in here.

_Sophie stands up and spotlights wander around the stage._

Sophie: Alright, here are our guests. First is GaaraNotLee. He has returned full of life but at a price. He-

Diasuke: _interupts. _What's the price?

Sophie: Well...

_GaaraNotLee enters onstage and looks quite smug. However, then an army of squirrels tackle him and he runs offstage screaming._

Diasuke: Squirrels?!

Sophie: _smiles, trying not to laugh. _Yep. Anyway, our second guest is-

_Suddenly, the lights go off._

Sophie: What's going on?!

_A computerized voice comes on over the entire stage._

?: Hahahahaha!!! Your all our prisoners. The next 72 hours will be fun.

Diasuke: _looking around._ Hey who's there?!

Sophie: Orochimaru! Makiko! Get out here!

_Orochimaru stumbles onstage, out of breath and pissed._

Orochimaru: They got her! They took Makiko!

_Makiko's voice comes on and she's trembling in her voice. _

Makiko: Help me! They're trying to hurt me! Orochimaru, Sophie, I'm in the room with-

_Her voice is lost and is replaced with the computerized voice again._

?: It seems it was easier than expected to get in here. Oh, this is going to be fun.

Orochimaru: _screaming. _Bring back Makiko right now!

?: I don't think so, ha, ha, haha, ha, ha! You peehumans are useless. She's quite fisty, a little ball of energy, don't you agree?

Orochimaru: _very mad._ I swear, if you hurt her I'm going to rip you limb from limb, boil you in oil, and then throw you off a cliff and then get a dog to -beep- on you! So get down here you -beep- -beep-!!!

Sophie: Orochimaru, calm down.

_Diasuke throws a bucket of cold water over Orochimaru's head. He stands there with an evil look on his face._

Sophie: Umm...are you okay?

Orochimaru: I'm going to bring back a few people from the dead to help me...

Sophie: Orochimaru, no!

_Orochimaru makes a hand-sign and two coffins appear. Diasuke hides behind Sophie as the coffins begin to open._

Orochimaru: Now it's time to introduce Chowder and Flapjack!

_Chowder and Flapjack both walk onto the stage but fall over._

Sophie: What's wrong with them?

Orochimaru: Damn it! I forgot the sacrifices. I'll be right back.

_Before Sophie can say anything, he vanishes._

Sophie: Oh, poop.

_There is a huge explosion offstage and dust and debre fly everywhere._

Sophie: Now what?

Kitsune: Hey guys, whats up? I found a skull in my basement.

Sophie: Kitsune, how did you get in here?

Kitsune: With the finger I found. It picked the lock.

Diasuke: Then what was that explosion a few seconds ago?

Kitsune: The T.N.T I found in my basement.

Sophie: What ELSE is in your basement?!

Kitsune: _thinks for a minute. _Let's see... a walrus, manga books, movies, decapitated squirrels...

Sophie: What was that last part?

Kitsune: Nothing. Anyway, where is Makiko?

_The computerized voice comes on again._

?: It's useless. Makiko is ours now. We have- wait- argghhh!

_There is a moment of silence and Makiko comes over on the mic._

Makiko: Guys? Listen to me, I'm in the room with all the lights, buttons, and stuff. You guys will never guess who has me. There's Ka-

_A different voice is heard._

?: Huh, how did you get out of the tape?!

Makiko: I ate through it!

_There is the sounds of a fight going on and then a crash._

Makiko: Ow, Guys, hurry!

_Then it goes silent._

Kitsune: I see. So who the -beep- has her. Huh, wait why are you beeping stuff out? This is -beep- -beep-! Beeping stuff out -beep-!

Sophie: Okay, okay. You don't like our dubbing system.

Diasuke: But Kitsune has a point, who has Makiko?

_Sophie looks down and Diasuke and Kitsune look at her._

Diasuke: Sophie...who has Makiko?

_Orochimaru reappears and grabs Sophie in a death hold. Sophie screams._

Orochimaru: Who has Squishy?

Diasuke: Hahaha, we haven't used THAT name in a long time.

Sophie: If you let me go, I'll explain.

_Orochimaru let her go and stood in front of her, joining the others._

Sophie: First off, don't hurt me.

_They all glare at her._

Sophie: Okay, It's Kabuto, Itachi, Giga, Perfect Cell, Gin Ichimaru, Buggy the Clown, and Arlong of the Merman Crew.

_Orochimaru and Diasuke stand shocked and wide-eyed while Kitsune pulls an axe out of his pocket._

Kitsune: Let's get this party started!

Diasuke: Sophie, how could you?

Sophie: It's it's not my fault. They tricked me. All they asked me was where Makiko was because they wanted to be interviewed.

Orochimaru: And you told them where she was?!

Sophie: _looking away. _Maybe...

Kitsune: I'm bored. I know I'll be the taco vendor!

_Pulls out a taco holder and hat out of his pocket._

Kitsune: Tacos! Get your tacos!

Diasuke: How do you fit such large things in your pockets?!

Kitsune: _Smiles evilly._ You don't wanna know.

Sophie: Eww.

Orochimaru: I like your style. Become my minion and give me a taco.

Kitsune: No, you become my minion and drop and give me hea-

Sophie: No! Don't you start! We are not in the mood to hear it!

Diasuke: _looks confused. _What's going on?

Orochimaru: Kitsune...I hate you and your big pockets.

Kitsune: Well I hate you and your creepy pedophile appearance.

Orochimaru: What did you say?!

Sophie: Guys? Makiko?

_Orochimaru starts to run to the room Makiko is at._

Orochimaru: I'm coming Makiko!

Kitsune: That's what she said. Hahaha!

_Sophie shakes her head and heads toward the room also. Diasuke follows leaving Kitsune by himself._

Kitsune: Great, now what am I going to do?

_Looks around before beginning to yell out._

Kitsune: Tacos! Get your Tacos!

_GaaraNotLee runs out from backstage, clothes all riped up from the squirrel attack._

GaaraNotLee: I'm hungry. I'll have one.

Kitsune: Sure, that will be five dollars.

_GaaraNotLee looks shocked._

GaaraNotLee:...Fine, I'm hungry so give me one.

_GaaraNotLee gives him a five dollar bill and Kitsune gives him a taco. GaaraNotLee takes one bite and suddenly turns green._

GaaraNotLee: _cough._ What is in this thing?!

Kitsune: Oh, lets see...human flesh, rotten tomatoes, and decapitated squirrels.

_GaaraNotLee runs offstage._

Kitsune: Yes. I made five dollars.

_Meanwhile..._

_Sophie, Orochimaru, and Diasuke make it to the door that Makiko is behind._

Sophie: So, are you guys ready?

_They all nod._

Orochimaru: Well here goes nothing….

_Orochimaru turns the door handle._

_--------------------------------------------------TO BE CONTINUED----------------------------------------------------------------_


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again everybody! It' s Makiko Sanjo again bringing another episode of The Naruto Talk Show. Things have been rough with me so my chapters are coming along really slowly. But, enough about me…here we go!

**Naruto Talk Show chapter 2!!!**

Sophie: Welcome back everyone. I bet your all wondering what happened to Makiko? Well, I'll have you know that we haven't moved from this spot since the last chapter…where did we leave off?

Diasuke: Umm, don't you remember?

Orochimaru: Yeah. I was just about to open the door to retrieve Makiko.

_Brief moment of silence._

Orochimaru: Makiko!

_Orochimaru breaks open the door and runs over to Makiko. Sophie and Diasuke run after Orochimaru. Makiko is cowering in the corner of the room, trying to get up. She is bleeding from multiple wounds and has bruises everywhere. Orochimaru picks her up hugs her but looks furious._

Orochimaru: Who did this to you?!

_Makiko falls on Orochimaru sobbing while pointing to the door. Everyone turns and sees seven people standing by the door._

Sophie: You…you guys lied to me!

_They all laugh evilly._

Kabuto: So…

Orochimaru: Kabuto?! I'm going to kill you! How dare you hurt Makiko!?

Kabuto: I didn't, they did. _Points to the people in the door. _I only needed their help. Since they all knew Makiko, they promised to help me if I got them Makiko.

Diasuke: But why do you need their help?!

_Kabuto points at Sophie._

Kabuto: Because she won't go out with me!

_Dead silence…_

Sophie: WHAT?! Hold on here…Kabuto, do you honestly think I'd even consider going out with you now?! Look at what you guys did to Makiko!

_Makiko was still crying with Orochimaru holding her._

Kabuto: No, but that's why I needed these guys._ Looks over at the villains. _You know what to do.

_They all nod at one another._

Itachi: Makiko was rather cooperative once we got through to her.

Gin: Quite right. She was a hassle to contain but…

Giga: It was fun!

_Diasuke, Sophie, and Orochimaru look at Makiko. Makiko stares at them evilly and spits at them._

Perfect Cell: Yes, she knows what real fear is like.

Buggy the Clown: Yeah, we had a blast!

Arlong: She was no match for my kind of power.

_Orochimaru sets Makiko aside and stands up. The room begins to tremble._

Orochimaru: That's it! Now I'm ready, Summoning Jutsu reanimation!

_Two coffins appear before everyone and Chowder and Flapjack appear again._

Sophie: Where did you get the sacrifices?

Orochimaru:_ grins. _From an annoying boy and his electric yellow mouse, why?

Sophie: _Looks horrified. _Oh no, that was…

_She's cut off as Flapjack and Chowder burst into life._

Flapjack: Adventure!!!

Chowder: I'm not your boyfriend!!!

Kabuto: What IS this nonsense?!

Buggy: You take the boy and I'll take care of the fat cat.

Arlong: Right.

_They charge for the two cartoons. However, Flapjack begins running in circles around Arlong and Chowder pulls a cupcake out of his pocket and begins to eat it. Sophie and Diasuke look at Orochimaru like he's crazy but all Orochimaru does is smile and walks over to Makiko to bandage up her wounds. All of the other villains step back and watch._

Buggy: Hey you, are you ready to die?

Chowder: You have a funny nose.

_Brief silence._

Buggy: Whaaaaat!? How are you?! I'm going to slaughter you! Chop chop harpoon!

_Several knives come toward Chowder and he screams before someone steps in the way._

Chowder: Huh…oh hi Snitsle.

Snitsle: Rada, rada, raaaaaada!

Chowder: Boy, you look mad.

Buggy: What is going on?! Arlong, how are you faring against the boy?

Arlong: Grrrr….he reminds me of that Straw Hat Luffy. He's too stupid for me to attack.

Flapjack: Yay, this is fun!

_Flapjack and Chowder start to run in circles around Buggy and Arlong making them become dizzy. They start to wobble until they fall over. Then Snitsle runs over to them and hits them both in the head with a giant rock, making them K.O'ed._

Snitsle: Rada, rada, rada.

_Sophie and Diasuke, as well as the other villains, all stare wide-eyed while Orochimaru laughs and Makiko smiles. _

Gin: That…was embarrassing.

Perfect Cell: What losers.

Itachi: Why do you think they got beat by a teenage rubber boy in One Piece?

Giga: Because…they suck?

Itachi: Exactly.

_Makiko hugs Orochimaru and Sophie and Diasuke exchange high-fives._

Kabuto: This is taking too long. Gin dispose of the two cartoons, Cell and Itachi, come with me.

Gin: Gladly.

_He pulls out his Bankai and calls out._

Gin: Go Shinso!

_A bright green light blasts through Flapjack and he explodes. Snistle grabs Chowder and runs through the wall._

Orochimaru: How did you destroy him without pulling out his soul?

Gin: I'm a soul reaper. It's my job to do this kind of work…

Kabuto: Now!

_The lights go off again and you can hear Makiko and Sophie yell. The lights come back on and Sophie is trapped in Itachi's sharigan and Cell has Makiko knocked out in a side hold. Kabuto is in front of them with Giga next to him._

Orochimaru: No, god damn it! Without them there is no show. Plus, I can sue you, you know.

Perfect Cell: Oh, and why is that?

_They all chuckle._

Orochimaru: Because we all have contracts with the hair hunting society and they kick ass.

_The villains looked at each other horrified._

Gin: What…did you say?

Orochimaru: I said we all have contracts with the-

_Makiko wakes up and mumbles._

Makiko: See I told you guys and Orochi, they were being hypothetical.

Diasuke: That's right, how do all you guys know Makiko?

Perfect Cell: Funny story actually…well, we are all her ex-boyfriends. Except Giga and Itachi. They kinda tagged along.

Itachi: I lost a bet…

Giga: Hey! But it's true through…

Diasuke & Orochimaru: What?! Makiko…how, when, where?!

Makiko: Well, if Celly-kins puts me down, I'll explain, and if Sophie is released.

_Everyone laughs._

Perfect Cell: Shut up!

Kabuto: Fine, here take her.

_Itachi releases her and she runs over to Diasuke and Orochimaru._

Makiko: Now lets go somewhere more comfy. Cell, can you teleport us out of here?

Perfect Cell: _mumbles. _Fine.

_Everyone touches Cell and they reappear on the stage. Kitsune is still holding tacos trying to sell them._

Kitsune: Hey Makiko your back. Wanna taco?

Makiko: Later. Anyway, is everyone here?

Everyone: Yes!

Makiko: Okay then, lets get the chairs!

_Everyone sighs and goes off stage. They all reappear with chairs and Kitsune starts to dance._

Makiko: What are you doing Kitsune?

Kitsune: My happy dance.

_Makiko looks at him really strangely._

Makiko: Okay…?

_Everyone sets up the stage with chairs, the villains on one side and everyone else on the other except Makiko who is in the middle._

Makiko: Hey guys? I feel like Dr. Phil…oh my god, this IS like Dr. Phil!

_Makiko looks over at Buggy who is awake by now and tries to copy Dr. Phil._

Makiko: Now how does that make you feel?

Buggy: Like my head hurts!

Sophie: Can we get on with this? First off, Kabuto tell your side of the story. Makiko your telling yours and then we'll go from there…got it?

_Everyone agreed._

Kabuto: Well it all started when-

Makiko: Sorry to interrupt but we need to go to a commercial. Plus I need an ice pack, aspirin, another bandage, and a pack of chocolate chip cookies.

_Makiko gets up and walks off stage._

Sophie: _sigh. _We'll be right back. Stay tuned.

------------------------To be continued-------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto Talk Show Chapter 3

Hello again viewers. It pains me to say this but an unfortunate event will occur in future chapters to one of the people in this talk show. I'm not going to say who but you'll just have to wait and see. Anyway, here we go again.

**Naruto Talk Show Chapter 3**

Makiko: I'm back guys!

_Makiko skips onstage. Everyone just stares at her and shake their heads._

Sophie: You've been gone for three hours!? What took so long?

_Makiko looks at everyone._

Makiko: Well…we were out of cookies, so I had to go buy some more. And then I had a stomach ache and the toilet was clogged to I-

Sophie: Makiko! We don't want to know! Can you just sit down and start this agreement?!

_Makiko sits down._

Sophie: Thank you. Now Kabuto, tell us your story.

_Kabuto clears his throat and began speaking._

Kabuto: It all started out when I was found on the battlefield of Kiko Pass. Some Leaf Village ninja joined me into their village. However, I was actually a spy for Sasori to spy on Orochimaru.

Orochimaru: I knew it! But…Sasori is dead so it's okay…I guess.

Kabuto: Anyway, everything was going smoothly, yada, yada, yada, until you guys started that Christmas Special of yours.

_He pauses._

Diasuke: Continue…

Kabuto: Makiko over there invited Orochimaru here. Since she was obsessed with him at the time, I decided he might need some help so I tagged along. However, that's when I fell in love…

_Everyone looks at Sophie._

Sophie: _Shudders. _Okay. Is that all?

Kabuto: No. Will you go out with me?

Sophie: For the last time NO! Makiko, now it's your turn.

Makiko: Okay!

_Stands up and gets dramatic._

Makiko: And there I was cornered in the darkness. No where to run, no where to turn. A snake closing in on me from the distance. And then bright yellow eyes pierced through the darkness. He came closer and closer until-

Diasuke: Makiko?

Makiko: Yes?

Diasuke: I think we meant how do you know all these people, not your nightmare you had a year ago.

Makiko:_ blushes. _Oh…right.

Orochimaru: You never told me of this nightmare.

Makiko: I'm not planning on it either. It'll give you ideas.

Orochimaru: _Raises an eyebrow. _Oh really? _Licks his lips._

Sophie: _Starting to get disgusted. _Okay, Makiko tell us how you know these people.

_Makiko sits back down and begins to explain._

Makiko: It all started with Cell. I watched him in DBZ one day and boom, I liked him. Months went by, we dated but he became too demanding and he didn't respect my morals so I left. _She takes a deep breath. _That's when I saw One Piece. Usually I really hate clowns but I saw Buggy and I loved him right away. However, he always stole from me and he didn't like my morals so I left him. Same deal with Arlong but he almost drown me.

_Orochimaru glares at Arlong._

Makiko: Moving on, I saw Gin from Bleach and we were together for a while but again with my morals…and left. Then I met Orochimaru. He at first was a bit cold hearted and mysterious but he I don't know, things were going great until I realized he wasn't the one either. However he still respected my morals.

_Makiko smiles at Orochimaru and he grins back._

Diasuke: I see…so Makiko, what are your morals exactly?

Makiko: That's easy. I have to be in bed before 3am, not to try or do any drug, do good in school, and not to have sex before marriage.

_Silence._

Sophie: What was the last part?

Makiko: Huh…not to have sex before marriage?

Sophie: Yeah that one. Does that mean they all tried to…you know.

Makiko: Yep.

_Sophie, Diasuke, and Orochimaru look over at the villains. Gin, Arlong, Buggy, and Cell start to look around the room and whistle._

Diasuke: I can't believe you guys!

Buggy: What did you expect?! Flowers and candy?

Makiko: I like candy!

Buggy: It was only a metaphor.

Makiko: Awwww…..

Buggy: _Grins. _But I have candy if you want it…

Orochimaru: Hey! No trying to seduce her on camera!

Gin: I never thought you of all people Orochimaru would respect something like that.

Orochimaru: It was hard.

Kitsune: That's what she said. Hahahahaha.

Makiko: I never said that!

Orochimaru: I know. Kitsune is just being a idiot.

Arlong: Gin has a point. How on earth did you do it?

Orochimaru: _Chuckles. _Well, it helps to have a plan.

_Makiko, Diasuke, and Sophie look at Orochimaru._

Sophie: What kind of plan are we talking about?

Orochimaru: It involves a picture of her, lots of free time, and a stuffed bunny.

Makiko: Orochimaru!!! I knew it, you did- wait a second…I thought I incinerated THAT bunny a long time ago?

Orochimaru: Or so you thought.

_Diasuke begins to look around._

Diasuke: Umm guys…where's Kitsune?

_Everyone begins to look around until the lights suddenly go off._

Sophie: Oh great, now what?

_The lights remain off for a few minutes until they come back on. However now there are strobe lights, a giant DJ booth, and a disco ball. _

Kitsune: It's party time! I invited a few people too!

_Kitsune starts to dance._

Sophie: Great…where did you get all this stuff?!

_Kitsune stops and looks at her._

Kitsune: In my basement.

_Sophie slaps her forehead._

Makiko: Come on guys. Lets get this party started!

_Everyone gets up and starts to dance. Luckily there is a food/drink table in the corner. Gin, Arlong, and Buggy head toward it followed by Kabuto._

Kabuto: Now's our chance. We should act.

Gin: Oh come now, I haven't been to a party in the longest time.

Buggy: Yeah, and I might be able to steal Makiko for a dance.

Arlong: Don't count on it. Sophie and the other are watching us like hawks.

Buggy: So?!

_Sophie walks over to them looking worried._

Sophie: What are you guys talking about?

All in unison: Nothing.

Kabuto: Please, Sophie. Can you please have at least one dance with me?

Sophie: _Sigh._ Fine. But just one dance.

_Sophie and Kabuto go on the stage. Orochimaru is break dancing. Makiko is dancing. Diasuke is dancing by himself, and Kitsune is working the DJ booth. There is a knock from offstage._

Kitsune: Come in!

_Joyce and Lyle come on in._

Lyle: What' s up guys?

Joyce: Yeah, I heard there was a party going on.

_Joyce runs over to Makiko and she starts dancing. Lyle sees the food and goes to it. Then more people come inside._

Gaaranotlee: A party huh? I see I wasn't invited.

Ryuk: I wonder if there are apples…

Yoshi: Yoshi!!!

Luffy and the Straw hat pirates: Party!

Bo-bobo: Hey guys, I think the rocket for the polka plaza is here!

Beauty: I thought we were looking for Gasser?

Don Patch: I found a fish!

Jelly Jiggler: I have my lucky hanky!

_Don Patch rips it in half._

Jelly Jiggler: Oh no!!!

Zatch: Keo! Where are you?

Jaden: Its time we all got our game on!

Ichigo: I have a bad feeling about this…

Naruto: This is awesome!

Goku: Boy am I hungry. All that training paid off.

_Everyone starts dancing but since the lights are so dim, no one knows who anyone is. Everyone is having a great time until Kitsune decides he wants to see some action. He clicks on the lights._

_Long silence…_

Sophie: Oh crap…

Diasuke: I think we should get to higher ground.

Makiko: Orochimaru…I'm scared.

Orochimaru:…there are so many heroes and villains here. This isn't good.

Joyce: Makiko? Everyone seems to be angry or something.

Kitsune: Wow, this is going to be awesome!

Makiko: RUN!!!!!!

_Everyone charges at one another._

------------------------------------------------TO BE CONTINUED------------------------------------------------


End file.
